superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 3
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 American superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi from a screenplay by Raimi, his older brother Ivan, and Alvin Sargent. It is the third and final instalment in Raimi's original Spider-Man film trilogy, following Spider-Man (2002) and Spider-Man 2 (2004). The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Thomas Haden Church, Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rosemary Harris, Cliff Robertson, J. K. Simmons, and James Cromwell. It is the highest grossing Spider-Man film ever made. Following the events of Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker has become a cultural phenomenon as Spider-Man, while Mary Jane Watson continues her Broadway career. Harry Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death, and an escaped Flint Marko falls into a particle accelerator and is transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An extra-terrestrial symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. Plot One year after the events of the second film, Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Later a meteorite lands at Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote follows Peter to his apartment. Harry Osborn, seeking vengeance after his father's death, attacks Peter with weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. The battle ends with Harry crashing out and developing amnesia, wiping out his memory of Peter as Spider-Man. Meanwhile, police pursue escaped convict Flint Marko, who visits his wife and dying daughter before fleeing again, and falling into an experimental particle accelerator that fuses his body with the surrounding sand, transforming him into the Sandman, with powers to control sand and to deform at will. During a public festival honoring Spider-Man for saving Gwen Stacy's life, he kisses her, infuriating Mary Jane. The super-powered Marko robs an armored car, and Spider-Man confronts him. Marko easily subdues Spider-Man, and escapes. NYPD Captain George Stacy (Gwen's father) informs Peter and Aunt May that Marko was Uncle Ben's true killer; the deceased Dennis Carradine was Marko's accomplice. As Peter sleeps in his Spider-Man suit and waiting for Marko, the symbiote assimilates his suit. Peter later awakens on top of a building, discovers his costume changed and his powers enhanced; however, the symbiote also brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new suit, Spider-Man locates Marko and battles him in a subway tunnel. Discovering that water is Marko's weakness, Spider-Man breaks a water pipe, causing water to reduce Marko to mud and wash him away. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry, but leaves afterwards in regret. Harry recovers from his amnesia and, urged by a hallucination of his father, blackmails Mary Jane into breaking up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter she loves "somebody else", Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Peter confronts Harry about forcing Mary Jane to end her relationship with him and spitefully tells Harry that his father never loved him. Another fight ensues, in which Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Peter then exposes rival photographer Eddie Brock, who created photos depicting black suit Spider-Man as a criminal, to get the staff photographer job. Peter proves his plagiarism which results in their boss, J. Jonah Jameson, firing Brock, printing out a retraction and giving Brock's job to Peter. Later, to make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Gwen to a nightclub, where Mary Jane now works. Realizing this, Gwen leaves the nightclub, and, after being told to leave, Peter attacks a couple of bouncers and he accidentally hits Mary Jane, Peter realizes how the symbiote is corrupting him. Retreating to a bell tower of a church, Peter removes the symbiote after bumping into a church bell weakens it, which falls below to the floor and bonds with Brock, who in turn, praying for Peter's death, is transformed into Venom. Brock locates Marko and convinces him to join forces to defeat Spider-Man. Posing as a taxi driver, Brock kidnaps Mary Jane, and holds her as bait from a web high above a construction site, while Marko keeps the police at bay. Seeking help, Peter goes to Harry, who rejects him. While Spider-Man battles Brock and Marko, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler, and goes to the construction site to help Peter, resulting in a battle between the four. Harry subdues the Sandman before assisting Peter against Brock. In the ensuing battle, Brock attempts to impale Peter with Harry's glider, but Harry steps in, and is impaled himself. Remembering the symbiote's weakness, Peter assembles a perimeter of metal pipes to create a sonic attack, weakening it, and allowing Peter to separate Brock from the symbiote. Peter activates a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider and throws it at the symbiote, but Brock, attempting to become Venom again, dives in and is killed along with the symbiote. After the battle, Marko explains that Uncle Ben's death was an accident, and that his uncle was trying to help him. His death has haunted him ever since. Peter forgives Marko, who then leaves. Peter and Mary Jane accompany Harry, who dies peacefully from his injuries. Peter, Mary Jane, and Aunt May attend Harry's funeral. Later, at the nightclub, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile and dance. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: A superhero, a brilliant physics student at Columbia University, and photographer for the Daily Bugle. As he grows arrogant with the city starting to embrace him for the first time in his career, an alien symbiote attaches itself to Peter's costume and influences his behavior for the worse. Maguire said he relished the opportunity to play a less timid Peter in this film.4 * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson: Peter Parker's girlfriend and a Broadway actress, whom he has loved since childhood. Mary Jane has a string of bad luck in the film, reminiscent of Peter's misfortune in Spider-Man 2, losing her job because of bad reviews and losing her boyfriend when the symbiote takes him over.4 * James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin: The son of Norman Osborn and Peter Parker's best friend, who believes Spider-Man murdered his father. After learning Peter is Spider-Man and that Norman was the Green Goblin, Harry becomes the New Goblin to battle his former friend directly. * Rosemary Harris as May Parker: The aunt of Peter Parker and the widow of Ben Parker, Peter's uncle. She gives Peter her engagement ring so he can propose to Mary Jane, and gives him lessons in forgiveness. * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson: The aggressive chief of The Daily Bugle. He has particular dislike towards Spider-Man, whom he considers a criminal. * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors: A college physics professor under whom Peter Parker studies. He examines a piece of the symbiote and tells Peter it "amplifies characteristics of its host... especially aggression." * Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin: The hallucination of Harry Osborn's late wicked father returns to encourage his son to destroy Spider-Man. * Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker: Peter Parker's deceased uncle. * Bill Nunn as Robbie Robertson: A longtime employee at The Daily Bugle. * Michael Papajohn as Dennis Carradine: The carjacker who was believed to have murdered Uncle Ben. * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant: Receptionist at The Daily Bugle for J. Jonah Jameson. * Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman: A small-time thug who has a wife and sick daughter, for whom he steals money to help get the treatment to cure her. He transforms into the Sandman following a freak accident, and incurs Peter's wrath when Peter learns he was his Uncle Ben's true killer. Church was approached for Sandman because of his award-winning performance in the film Sideways,6 and accepted the role despite the lack of a script at the time. The film's Sandman possesses sympathy similarly exhibited by Lon Chaney in his portrayals of misunderstood creatures, as well as Frankenstein's monster, the Golem,7 and Andy Serkis's portrayals of Gollum and King Kong.5 Church worked out for sixteen months to improve his physique for the role,8 gaining 28 pounds of muscle and losing ten pounds of fat.9 * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock / Venom: Peter's rival at the Daily Bugle. He is exposed by Peter for creating a fake incriminating image of Spider-Man, and leaps at the opportunity to exact his revenge when he bonds with the symbiote. Grace had impressed the producers with his performance in the film In Good Company. A big comic book fan who read the first Venom stories as a boy,8 Grace spent six months working out to prepare for the role, gaining twenty-four pounds of muscle.10 He approached the character as someone under the influence, similar to an alcoholic or drug addict,11 and interpreted him as having a bad childhood, which is the key difference between him and Peter.12 Grace found his costume unpleasant, as it had to be constantly smeared to give a liquid-like feel. The costume took an hour to put on, though prosthetics took four hours to apply. Grace also wore fangs, which bruised his gums.13 * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy: Peter's lab partner. He asks her out to embarrass Mary Jane when possessed by the symbiote. Howard said the challenge of playing the role was in reminding many fans of the good-natured character who was Peter's first love in the comics, yet was "the other woman" in the film. Howard strived to create a sense that Gwen could potentially be a future girlfriend for him, and that, "I was not acting like some kind of man-stealing tart."14 Howard performed many of her stunts, unaware of the fact she was several months pregnant.4 * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy: Gwen's father and a New York City Police Captain. Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Films Category:2007